WO 2010/022875 A1 discloses shrink-fit chucks, in which an accumulation and collection chamber for a cooling fluid supplied through coolant supply channels is arranged in the front part of the shrink-fit chuck within the receiving opening. The accumulation and collection chamber is separated from the free end face of the shrink-fit chuck by a ring bar, wherein an annular gap exists between the ring bar and a chucked tool. These shrink-fit chucks are designed in such a way that the coolant supplied to the accumulation and collection chamber through the coolant supply channels is discharged forward to the tool through the annular gap only in order to form a closed coolant jacket around the tool. However, the coolant is in this case essentially routed along the tool shank, and the options for routing the jet to the tool are limited.
It is the objective of the invention to develop a shrink-fit chuck of the initially cited type that can be cost-effectively manufactured and still allows optimal cooling of the tools.